


Love Will Go On

by smoulderingsunrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderingsunrise/pseuds/smoulderingsunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is doubting his love for Dean Winchester, and reading from the bottom up when you are finished will reveal that its a two way problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> More Destiel!

Cas

My life was complete  
With you  
Falling in love  
You’re the best thing that’s ever happened and  
To me  
You’re the best  
I can’t help  
Thinking about you  
I’m still broken up,  
All of you is perfect.  
And I miss you  
You gave your soul for me  
I gave my soul for you  
And you were perfect.

I’ll never stop thinking about you  
Take my life  
Take my hand  
Take me with you  
I can’t get enough of you  
But  
You’re no longer with me  
Here’s where it ends  
But I know that  
I can’t ever go back  
And it hurts because  
I will always miss you  
It will always hurt  
Because I’m falling in love with you

I got carried away in your smiles  
Everything you did made me smile  
Everything you did made me cry  
Everything you did made me happy  
Everything about you is just perfect  
When I said I loved you  
It was the truth  
And I still do  
I wish I had said that  
You are amazing  
I’ll miss you so much  
When you go into heaven  
I might die  
But  
It’s the truth

I never believed in angels  
But here you are  
Not even when you flew down to Hell to save me  
I still don’t believe in angels  
Or do I?  
I believe in you now  
When you came to save me  
I cried “Don’t help me!”  
Then you took my hand and  
So I saw the light  
You said “I have faith in you”  
I never believed in angels until  
An angel believed in me but  
I knew it all along

Nobody can tell me otherwise  
“I can’t love you”  
Don’t you ever say  
“You can’t love me”  
Don’t you dare say that  
I did so much for you  
I needed you  
When I fell  
my wings were bleeding  
I didn’t know that  
You helped me when  
I forgot how nice it is to be loved and  
I forgot about you  
When you weren’t there

You were sculpted from heaven  
A true dream  
Nothing less than perfection  
I can’t see why you were  
Destined to be damned  
By an eternity in Hell  
It was painful to see you were stuck  
And I couldn’t fix it but  
You needed my help  
I couldn’t help you and I hated myself for it  
Because  
Slowly, yet painlessly  
As I fall from Heaven  
As I fall into your arms

“What is our love now”  
I ask myself  
“Just another fabrication of a half dream”  
“What is it worth now?”  
The birds still sing  
The song of your grace is what  
Can’t be replaced  
The skies still mourn and cry  
So I’m glad we “fall in love” but  
I can’t fly without you,  
Without my wings  
I thought I would be incomplete  
But  
You have made me whole

This goes both ways, see  
Like my love for you

Dean

(read from bottom up)


End file.
